


Perdida: En defensa de Ginny Weasley

by Annifrey-translates (AnnifreyStark)



Series: Tenemos que unirnos entre estas paredes o caeremos con ellas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, The Silver Trio - Freeform, Trauma, a second look at gryffindor, the pride of lions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnifreyStark/pseuds/Annifrey-translates
Summary: ¿O era este trío que no llegaba a ser dorado algo completamente diferente? Eran los tres no elegidos. El Horrocrux descartado y última de los Weasley, el valiente y roto Niño que Sobrevivió de repuesto, la chica loca que perdía los zapatos con más amigos entre los thestral que en su Sala Común.Ginny alzó a un ejército en la Sala de los Menesteres con la tendencia de su madre a alzar la voz, el carisma de Riddle, la pasión exaltada de Harry, y se preguntó si era la heroína de esta historia.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Ginny Weasley
Series: Tenemos que unirnos entre estas paredes o caeremos con ellas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151873
Kudos: 4





	Perdida: En defensa de Ginny Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost: in defense of ginny weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249544) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



Ginny Weasley soñaba con despertar en la Cámara y con Harry, con su halo dorado de fenix arrastrandola a la vida. Podría haber sido una imagen reconfortante cuando la oscuridad la envolvía con el sonido del pasar de páginas, pero en su lugar Ginny cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar. La última vez que un chico moreno y carismático se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida no había acabado bien. 

Lucius Malfoy había deslizado el diario de Tom Riddle de entre todos los lugares posibles en el libro de Transformación de Ginny. Años después se dió cuenta de esto y le pareció que era una mentira apropiada.

Ginny había puesto su alma en ese libro, y él había puesto la suya en ella. Ginny no había visto donde tenía el cerebro el diario, pero daba igual. Él la había visto igualmente. Había mantenido su cerebro en ella, el alma de Tom Riddle deslizándose poco a poco dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Ese fantasma arrogante creía poder verla. 

En el verano después de su primer año, Arthur enseñó a Ginny como desmontar y volver a ensamblar un coche. Ginny restregó las manos llenas de aceite en su mono y su camiseta blanca. Su madre puso los ojos en blanco y la riñó con tono exasperado, pero Ginny sonreió. Le gustaba saber de dónde venían sus manchas. Le gustaba saber cómo volaban las cosas.

Su madre intentó tratarla con delicadeza, pero la paciencia nunca ha sido el punto fuerte de Molly. No era lo que Ginny necesitaba, y menos aún de ella. Ver a su madre callada e indecisa solo hacía que Ginny se sintiese más rota. La primera mañana en la que Molly se enfadó, quejándose del desorden y del desastre que era su pelo, Ginny se alegró. Se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a esa emoción y no la dejó ir.

Tenía once años, cerca ya de los doce, ¿o no? ¿Contaba la edad de Riddle como la suya, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en su cuerpo? ¿Tenía diecisiete años como el fantasma atrapado entre las páginas, o las décadas en las que había estado atrapado? Según crecía le costaba separar la frustración de Riddle con su prision de papel de su rabia hacia la sobreprotección bienintencionada de su madre y los caminos que estaban siguiendo sus hermanos. Intentaba seguirles, pero acabó perdiendo el rastro.

¿Tenía sentido seguir contando años cuando Ginny había muerto y vuelto a la vida, cuando había caminado hacia su húmeda tumba y se había despertado en el suelo frío?

Ginny había escrito en la pared del colegio con sangre de pollo. Había llorado mientras lavaba túnicas que no recordaba haber cubierto de rojo. Hogwarts había sospechado de Harry, susurrando sobre el heredero de Slytherin.Las serpientes se retorcian en el estómago de Ginny. Era la séptima hija de una familia pobre. No era heredera de nada.

Ginny y Charlie dieron largos paseos por los campos y colinas cercanos a la Madriguera. Hablaron de volar. Ginny podía ver a su padre dentro de su hermano. Charlie estaba moreno y era un huracán hecho persona, y su padre un burócrata pálido y patoso, pero en ciertos momentos eran increíblemente parecidos. Ambos sabían encontrar la belleza en los lugares más insospechados y estaban enamorados de cosas peligrosas capaces de volar.

Opinaba que a Charlie y su padre les gustaba volar por las vistas y las nuevas perspectivas, el horizonte expandiéndose en todas direcciones.

Ginny quería saber como dejar el suelo atrás.

Ron decía que Ginny era habladora, que no se callaba nunca. Había escrito a un amigo fantasma porque no había nadie que la escuchase.

¿No había conocido a Luna aún? ¿Aparecería más tarde, cuando Ginny hubiese caído y resurgido y supiese cómo buscar a las almas perdidas? ¿Cuando entendiese el valor de alguien que lee del revés y cree en cosas que no puede ver? No confíes en cosas si no sabes donde guardan el cerebro, le había dicho su padre, pero Luna no confiaba en nada, y a la vez confiaba en todo. 

La Torre de Ravenclaw sólo estaba protegida con acertijos, así que Ginny podía visitar a Luna. Los Ravenclaws entendían hasta cierto punto los estudios interdisciplinarios, así que no recibió más que alguna que otra mirada curiosa. Había un Slytherin en una esquina siempre que Ginny se sentaba en una de las butacas, con su corbata verde aflojada y la cabeza junto al de un Ravenclaw releyendo apuntes apenas entendibles, con la ambición de triunfar alimentando el ansia de descubrir.

Como la más pequeña de siete hermanos, a Ginny le gustaba la atención pero no los mimos. Construyo su personalidad sobre cimientos de frases ingeniosas y encanto; podía reírse con un ligero giro de los labios. Tenía una habilidad con las palabras que en sus días malos achacaba a la parte de si misma que se había quemado con veneno de basilisco entre las páginas de un libro. Pero en sus días buenos lo atribuía a la facilidad y velocidad del ruido en la mesa de los Weasley, manteniendo seis conversaciones a la vez, y en tardes tranquilas, sentada junto a Bill para escuchar sus murmullos sobre poesía.

Ginny besó a su primer chico en cuarto. No era Harry y Ginny no necesitaba que lo fuese.

Harry la vio de refilón durante años. Era la hermana pequeña tímida de Ron, un bulto inerte en el suelo de la Cámara que había que salvar, era melena y miradas en llamas, era una atracción que le pilló desprevenido en sexto. Ambos creían que lo que les atraía del otro era su fuego interior. Y en cierto modo así era. Ginny ardía de rabia contra Fleur, contra Ron, contra él. Ardía con pasión como un cometa cruzando el cielo con una estela de llamas tras ella.

Pero fue en las sombras donde encontraron algo en común que duraría . Ambos habían tenido algo sucio dentro de ellos. Ambos eran, desde cierto punto de vista, Riddle reencarnado. 

Harry y ella habían hecho algo de lo que Voldemort fue incapaz. Morir y volver a la vida. Harry se había sacrificado, y la muerte de león le había dado un nacimiento de cordero. Ginny se había levantado en la Camara de los Secretos con la puñalada de un colmillo en un diario envenenado, pero ese no fue su renacimiento. Al salir de la Cámara era tan fantasma como el espectro desesperado de Tom Riddle.

No fue el heroísmo de Harry, ni la desesperación de Ron, el amor de su madre o las bromas asquerosas de sus hermanos lo que la devolvió a la vida (aunque las bromas ayudaron). Ginny respiraba hondo por las noches. Lloraba. Recordaba como enfurecerse. Se escapaba de noche y robaba las escobas de sus hermanos. Echaba a volar forzandose a volver a vivir.

Lucius había puesto el diario en su libro de Transformación, pero no la había transformado. Ginny recordaba y sabía que la persona que era ahora no era nueva. Había rugido a Malfoy en Flourish y Blott. Había robado las escobas a sus hermanos desde los seis años para echar a volar. Había corrido junto al Expreso de Hogwarts gritando y riendo y llorando.

Tom le había robado cachos, horas enteras, seguridad y la limpieza de sus manos. Y había puesto otras cosas en su lugar; la seguridad de su voz, la cadencia de sus palabras, las cuales seguían provocando nauseas a Ginny años después, la oscuridad que se infiltra hasta la médula; todo lo que un dementor pudiese querer y más. Riddle creía haberle robado el alma, pero Ginny recordaba. 

A veces usaba la voz de Riddle, incluso años después. Pero las palabras eran suyas, sabias y rebeldes, llenas de humor negro y afecto. Esas no eran cosas propias de Riddle. Ella no había sido nunca de Riddle. El era un ladrón y ella había robado su alma de vuelta

Ginny Weasley apreciaba el miedo. Quería estar asustada. Y lo estaba. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que eso la hacía indigna de ser Gryffindor.

Harry cayó de bruces del traslador, llorando sobre el cuerpo de Cedric. Destrozó todo a su paso en las entrañas de Grimmauld Place, furioso pero sobre todo aterrorizado y desesperado mientras Ginny tiraba bombas fétidas a la puerta de la reunión y escuchaba a escondidas. Harry tenía frases grabadas en el reverso de su mano. Gritó cuando Sirius murió. Enseñó a niños a luchar en la Sala de los Menesteres, porque sabía que el mundo les forzaría a luchar por sí mismos. Lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque había luchado frente a un espejo, junto a viejas pieles de serpiente, rodeado por dementores junto a un lago, en un cementerio.

El miedo era el tesoro de la Casa de Godric. Sin miedo no hay valentía.

Ginny creyó que su miedo eran las cicatrices de Riddle, el horror que dejó en ella, el temblor de cada noche. Ginny estuvo en el Departamento de Misterios, en el Gran Comedor, en su propia piel y le temblaba la respiración. El brazo de su varita se mantuvo firme.

Ginny tenía el pelo de su madre, la Casa sinvergüenza de su familia y los ecos deformados del alma joven de Tom que seguían resonando en su interior. Todos estamos hechos de piezas de las generaciones anteriores.

Harry tenía los rasgos de Riddle, los ojos de su madre, la valentía de su padre y también sus prejuicios 

Ella tenía su propio pulso firme.

Cuando Ginny alzó la voz entre los estudiantes y dió nombre al E.D., lo nombró por el mayor miedo del Ministerio. Pensó que era una cosa muy propia de una Gryffindor, el entender el poder de algo así.

Cuando a Harry se le pidió elegir entre el mundo y ella, eligió al mundo. Se marchó con Ron y Hermione detrás, guardandole las espaldas, a su lado, para poder salvarlo.

Ginny se quedó. El mundo estaba lleno de lugares en los que luchar y este iba a ser el suyo. Luna, Neville y ella se subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts juntos. Los compartimentos vacíos parecían una burla.

De los tres que se quedaron, Ginny se preguntaba quién se suponía que era.

¿La líder, brillante e impulsiva con la mancha oscura del villano bajo la piel? Tenía a un compañero fiel a un lado, una chica brillante al otro. Se presentaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, enseñando a niños a luchar y se sentía poderosa, se sentía elegida y se sentía condenada.

En ese momento, Ginny estaba más cerca que nadie de entender la vida de Harry Potter. Harry era el único que podría llegar a entender lo que es existir en un cuerpo invadido.

¿O era la Weasley del trío; pelirroja, con la fuerza para mantener el ritmo del destino heroico de Neville con su facilidad para aguantar la pérdida y el sacrificio y la inteligencia ardiente y amabilidad desmedida de Luna?

¿Era Ginny la lista, con su ingenio, sus palabras, los papeles que siempre representaba? Pero su inteligencia era menos amable que la de Hermione, mucho más apta para la guerrilla en pasillos sagrados.

¿O era este trío que no llegaba a ser dorado algo completamente diferente? Eran los tres no elegidos. El Horrocrux descartado y última de los Weasley, el valiente y roto Niño que Sobrevivió de repuesto, la chica loca que perdía los zapatos con más amigos entre los thestral que en su Sala Común.

Ginny alzó a un ejército en la Sala de los Menesteres con la tendencia de su madre a alzar la voz, el carisma de Riddle, la pasión exaltada de Harry, y se preguntó si era la heroína de esta historia. 

Escribía “el Ejército de Dumbledore busca reclutas” en las paredes. Llenaba de ruidos la cabeza de Amycus, y de susurros el oído de Alecto. Manipulaba los pasillos para que lanzaran a cualquiera con la Marca Oscura a la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Sentía que a lo mejor no eran los segundones de Harry, si no los sucesores de los gemelos. Los gemelos y Lee Jordan, renacidos en tiempos de guerra. Peeves estaba completamente de su parte cuando empezaba a gritar por los pasillos y a tirar globos llenos de pudding sobre la cabeza de Snape

Entraban corriendo en la Sala de los Menesteres con risas cansadas y desesperadas y cubiertos de polvo. Neville, que se presentaba a sí mismo como “nadie importante” enseñaba a los de primer año hechizos sanadores básicos y curaba sus heridas. Luna sacudía su varita intentando crear nuevos hechizos. Los Ravenclaws estirados, con ropa cada día en peor estado se acercaban a observar. Ginny practicaba la maldición Mocomurcielago y preparaba rutas seguras, de escape y planes de batalla, 

A lo mejor eran algo completamente diferente.

Luna trajo al primer Slytherin, un chico callado, ambicioso y desesperadamente leal al lugar que le había acogido. Vinieron más. Los pocos hijos de muggles vestidos de verde y plata vinieron, pero no solo ellos. Una era una chica inteligente y llena de picardía, la mejor en el uso creativo de maleficios de larga duración. A Ginny le recordaba más que a nadie a los gemelos, desde la picaresca salvaje que mantenía a la forma en la que acogía a niños de once años para hacerles reír.

Ginny hacía que la gente se sintiese segura. Se rió cuando Luna le dijo eso. Era la niña pequeña de una familia antigua. No era el escudo de nadie.

Miró a todos la siguiente vez que lanzó una maldición Mocomurcielago a un maniquí, con su pelo ondeando como un estandarte. Los niños de primero, el Hufflepuff de tercero que era tan bueno con las ilusiones, el Ravenclaw de séptimo que solo decía cuatro palabras por semana, pero siempre eran las adecuadas; todos ellos la estaban mirando. Se ponían firmes. Ella hacía que se sintieran seguros. Hacía que se sintieran valientes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a Hogwarts por el túnel de Hogsmeade. Los veteranos de Hogwarts se levantaron a darles la bienvenida, comparando cicatrices. Ginny se mantuvo aparte, viendo como los héroes se unian a la multitud con envidia y orgullo.

La suya era una cruzada con narrativa. La de Ginny era una recuperación, una venganza, una defensa. Cogería la sensación de vergüenza que aún se agarraba a su pecho y la quemaría hasta que no quede nada. Este era su hogar, con sus paredes de piedra y sus costillas que envolvían a sus frágiles pulmones. Todo esto era suyo, y hombres sucios seguían dejando marcas por todas partes. Se arrepentirán de ello, con veneno en sus venas, fuego en su corazón y un Avada Kedavra en el Gran Comedor

Lo que importa aquí es la oscuridad. La razón es la luz. Lo que importa es que la primera carrera de Ginny fue volar y la segunda escribir; que la Batalla de Hogwarts fue solo su segunda lucha por su propia tierra santa. Tenía las manos manchadas, rojas por la pintura, negras por la tinta, y ahogándose en veneno de basilisco y la humedad de la piedra fría. No podía lavarlas, ni querría hacerlo, así que cerró las manos para convertirlas en puños.

Es una larga lucha para que una chica se convenza a sí misma de que merece habitar su propio cuerpo. Este cuerpo, con sus ojos marrones y sus pecas, con la sonrisa sincera de George y la sarcástica de Bill, con el cariño feroz de su madre y el amor de su padre por las cosas rechazadas.

Es una lucha larga. Y se ganó.

La varita, la capa y la piedra. Harry se las ganó todas según iba creciendo de niño a hombre. Solo una de ellas fue bien recibida

Al releer las historias de Beedle con trece años, Ginny se empezó a reír. Al otro lado de la Sala Común Ron la miró sorprendido y esperanzado, y Hermione con preocupación.

¿Creía de verdad la gente que hacía falta una piedra mágica para tener a espectros acechandote? Ginny podía sentir a Tom leyendo por encima de su hombro, a través de sus propios ojos. Podía sentir su simpatía y su malicia.

Entre aprender trucos de cartas con los gemelos, perseguir algún tipo de criatura invisible e intangible por los pasillos superiores con Luna (según Luna el secreto era seguir el olor de macarrones con queso y lavanda), Ginny aún podía oír las goteras de los techos altos de la Cámara. Se volvió muy buena con los hechizos silenciadores y dormía con las cortinas de su cama cerradas. No necesitaba una piedra para hacer que los fantasmas acechasen sus sueños.

Pero Harry consiguió deshacerse de ello. Tiró la piedra, tiró la varita y se quedó con la capa.

Ginny sentía celos, celos de los poderes de los que se había deshecho mientras ella seguía durmiendo con la voz de Riddle resonando en sus huesos. Tardaría años en darse cuenta de que Harry se había deshecho de tantas cosas como ella.

Le encontraba mirando por la ventana o a viejas fotos. Hablaba a Ginny de un hijo de muggles que estaba tan emocionado por las fotos que se movían, de una chica que adoraba adivinación, de un padrino al que ella también echaba de menos. Ella le hablaba también de Sirius, amargado en Grimmauld Place, de las promesas de tapas de váter de Fred. Ambos echaban la vista atras

Harry se pasó un día para desayunar y la encontró de pie en la cocina de su primer piso, mirando su té. Tenía una entrevista para un trabajo de oficina en una hora y pruebas de Quidditch para un equipo de segunda por la tarde, pero el olor del té le recordaba al de las páginas de un libro viejo y polvoriento. El té era demasiado verde, no exactamente el tono de los ojos de Riddle pero parecido, y era una cosa muy tonta, pero no podía respirar. 

Él tenía el mismo aspecto que ella algunos días. Se acercó a ella cauteloso y ella se dejó abrazar.

La gente observaba a Harry por la calle, y la presencia de los medios era mucho peor ahora que ya no era menor, ni estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore, que ya no era el Niño que Sobrevivió, sino el Niño que Murió, que le Mató, que Volvió. Ginny fue a su piso un dia para ver con él el último episodio de “Así que crees que puedes hervir” y alguien lanzó una piedra contra la ventana (los Mortífagos nunca mueren, aunque hayas cortado la cabeza de la serpiente). Harry había destruido la Varita de Sauco, pero seguía siendo Harry Potter, el Niño que Venció, y nunca podría limpiarse la mancha de poder de su frente

Se escondían bajo la capa juntos. A veces los dos necesitaban sentirse a salvo. En días de lluvia se acurrucaban juntos y pretendían que la muerte no podía tocarlos

Harry echaba la vista atrás, mirando al pasado. Tenía los ojos de su madre. Ginny tenía el ingenio afilado de su hermano y sus propios fantasmas. Tenía la risa de Tonks, la paciencia sibilina de Tom y muchas cosas más guardadas como tesoros dentro de ella. A veces el peso la hundía. A veces eran lo que la mantenía a flote. 

Ambos cargaban con viejas muertes cuando caminaban hacía el futuro, pero al menos tenían uno. Ginny cogió su mano, la de este chico que había salvado el mundo. Y ella, con la oscuridad en sus huesos, una tumba abandonada y una batalla vencida, le mostró cómo seguir hacia delante.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
